


A Call From Yesterday

by scxrletters



Category: Bandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - Landline (Rainbow Rowell), Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Parallel Universes, Post-breakup, Time Travel, its almost time travelling, mostly canon, not really i've never read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxrletters/pseuds/scxrletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the release of his solo album and his first-ever tour promoting his solo work coming up, Frank Iero thought he finally had his life mostly planned after the break-up of his previous band. Well, until a phone call throws him off-course.</p><p>Or: The one where Frank can somehow listen to the conversations he used to have with his previous band's frontman and maybe realizes a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Call From Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my dear friend Blair, who pretty much inspired this fic (with a Tweet. Check end note below for link) and urged me to write it. You're gr10. Also thanks to my friend Michelle for being so kind to edit this for me and give feedback. You're cute af. Y'all know who you are.
> 
> If you spot any grammatical errors or whatnot, please point it out in a comment and let me know so I can fix it! This work will be very lightly edited so there's bound to be mistakes here and there. Also, this is my first time publishing my work with AO3 so if I'm doing anything wrong, please tell me.
> 
> Anyway, this story's gonna be more of an in-between thing for me so I don't get too sick of editing/writing my other fics. I can't guarantee when the next update comes. Let's hope it's soon.

He found her in the living room, hands on her hips. Frank wrapped his arms around Jamia’s waist between her arms and kissed her cheek. Jamia smiled and leaned into his warmth, as Frank rocked them side to side with a matching grin on his face.

“They’re asleep?” Jamia asked with her eyes closed. She yawned. “I’m so tired.”

Frank giggled and kissed his wife again, this time on her temple. “Yeah, they are. Come on, baby,” he rested his chin on her shoulder. “Let’s go to sleep too.”

“Sounds fantastic.”

At that moment, the phone rang. Frank sighed. “I’ll get that,” he said, turning Jamia around. He pecked her on the lips. “You go to sleep first, yeah?” Frank flashed a smile and turned around to go get the phone.

“Good night,” Jamia called as Frank picked up the phone. The door to their bedroom clicked shut, and the person on the other side started speaking. His heart dropped.

“ _Frank?_ ”

Frank would always recognize that voice. He could never forget it, even if the last time he heard it not in a song was nearly 2 years ago.

He felt anger boiling up inside him. After all this time and he finally called then? When they’ve already decided to go on their separate ways? And how can he speak so easily like that, his voice so full of hope? Frank opened his mouth to speak, knowing the only words that would come out would be bitter and hateful even though the person on the phone had once been his world.

But then, he didn’t speak at all. Because another voice had answered, and there was no way he couldn’t recognize _that_ , because it was his own voice.

“ _Hey Gee, sorry, Sweet Pea suddenly started licking my face and- Oh my God- Hey! Sit. I love you, girl, but it’s kind of hard to talk when I have your tongue near my mouth, okay? I’ll give you more treats later if you would just sit there, okay? Okay._ ”

Gerard giggled. Frank’s hand shook. He missed that sound. He had missed it so much. His chest felt tight.

“ _You’ve always had a talent with animals,_ ” Gerard said, his voice accompanied with rustling. He used to do that a lot, Frank remembered. He would compliment everyone and point out their strengths, but never see his own positive traits. “ _It’s like, every animal on Earth likes you. Were you, like, the Greek God of animals in your past life?_ ”

The other Frank chuckled into the phone. “ _I don’t think it’s possible to be a god in a previous life, considering they’re immortal_ ,” Other Frank pointed out.

Frank stopped breathing. He could almost remember him sitting on his old bed, flip phone – a fucking _flip phone_ – tucked between his shoulder and ear as he tried to get Sweet Pea away from his face with a grimace and butterflies in his stomach. He remembered them flirting back and forth and staring at the ceiling, trying to calm his heart after the call ended.

“ _I don’t know_ ,” Gerard said. Frank could see him shrugging. “ _You certainly look the part, though_.”

Frank couldn’t handle it anymore. He nearly slammed the phone down on its receiver, then thought, _what if they could hear it too?_ Then he thought, _no, Frank, you’re imagining things. You can’t listen to your own old conversations_ via a fucking phone _. Science has not gone that far_. He put the phone down gently anyway. He wiped the sweat from his forehead away and leaned against the wall.

What the fuck was that? That was definitely from the past. His relationship and Gerard kind of went to shit after ProRev. That phone call was evidently from when their relationship was a genuine thing.

Fuck. Frank couldn’t think properly. All the memories of 12 years were distracting him from wondering what really happened. All of those memories seem to revolve around one person: Gerard.

Frank could hear it now; Gerard’s rambling, his wide hand gestures, his little smile, the way he said “Hi Frankie.” Their secret stolen kisses in the dark, rushed touches. He shut his eyes and tried his best to drive it all away and ignore how much his chest ached. _Get the fuck away from my head_ , he told the memories. _Leave me alone._

He sighed and went to get some cold water. He forced himself to think about the phone call. It couldn’t have been real; time-traveling phones don’t exist. He must’ve imagined it. It wasn’t real. It wasn’t. The stress of the upcoming tour – his first since the Stomachaches release – was just starting to weigh on him. Yeah. He was just- he was just stressed.

He felt something nudge his feet. It was Sweet Pea. That fucker was still alive. Frank smiled tiredly and downed his water.

“You not asleep yet?” Frank asked, picking her up so they were face to face. Sweet Pea responded with a little whine. Frank rubbed her head and said, “C’mon, let’s get you to bed.” Frank could hear the soft rumbling inside Sweet Pea’s throat, a sign she was about to bark. “Don’t!” Frank said, putting up a finger. Sweet Pea stayed silent. “Good girl,” he cooed. He brought her to her bed and laid her down to rest. “Go sleep, girl,” he said, rubbing her for the last time before going to wash his hands – he was _not_ going to choke on her fur at night again – and turning off all the lights in the kitchen.

Frank slipped into his bedroom and took his clothes off, fumbling in the dark for his sweatpants.

Something was thrown onto his face and Frank made a noise and stumbled. He caught whatever it was and stood up straight and glared at the direction of the bed.

“Score!” Jamia cheered, sitting up from where she was covered by blankets and throwing her arms up. Frank gave her a look. “Those are your pants, by the way,” she said, lowering her arms.

Frank looked at the thing balled in his fist. They _were_ his pants. “Oh, thanks,” he said, straightening them out and putting them on. He climbed onto the bed and lay on his back. Jamia scooted closer, hugging his arm.

“Who was it?” Jamia asked, her voice getting softer.

“Y’know, telemarketers,” Frank mumbled, his own eyes closed.

Jamia shifted. “That took awhile.”

“Sweet Pea was still awake.”

Jamia mumbled something back, then went silent. Her breathing was steady.

Frank felt the guilt settle in his chest. He hated lying to her like that, but what could he say? _“Yeah, I just received a phone call from the past. I had a great time listening to me and my good ol’ friend talking.”_ And he knew it was ridiculous, but he felt terrible for thinking of Gerard when his wife was sleeping next to him. It wasn’t like he was cheating on Jamia with Gerard or anything – Gerard would never do that to Lindsey, anyway – but.

Frank frowned up at the ceiling. He fought the urge to sigh. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He hated the heavy feeling in his heart. The guilt, the confusion, the aching from missing Gerard in a way that he knew was different from how he missed the band.

He took a deep breath. _But_.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a Twitter conversation between me (@kartaelum) and my friend, Blair (@bulletsfrnkiero). Here's a [link](https://twitter.com/bulletsfrnkiero/status/615056433726382080) to the tweet that started it all. If you scroll down and press a button, there should be our full conversation in all it's caps glory.
> 
> And to clarify: this wasn't really inspired by Landline (the Rainbow Rowell book). Okay, it kind of is. But I've never read the book, so I can't exactly say it was based on it. Let's say I took the concept of the magic telephone from the book's summary and twisted it around a bit, okay? Okay.
> 
> Thanks for reading, folks.


End file.
